Changing Stars
by sincerely.sweetheart
Summary: They Vulturi left the Cullens alone...or did they? When Aro, Caius, and Marcus send their most prized member to "observe" the Cullen family, will she be accepted? More importantly- will she be able to keep her secret hidden?
1. Chapter 1

Changing Stars:

"They believed us." Aro laughed in his deep manor.

"By pure luck. I still do not trust them. That creature they have possess does not sit well with me." Caius shared his opinion with the assembled group of leaders.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus, were discussing the previous event with the Cullen family, or so they called themselves. They had somehow created a half-human and half-vampire child, very rare to our world.

I stood just outside of the meeting place and tried to keep quiet, catching most of their conversation.

"Elle, dear, please come in." Aro's voice rung out.

I stepped around the corner and curtsied cautiously. "Yes, Master?"

"I have a solution, brothers." He turned to the other two. "Why not we send Elle to observe them."

"By that you mean, spy on them, correct?" Caius didn't take his eyes off of me.

"Basically. She will live with them. We will give her a plausible story to go by, and she will become part of their life." He explained.

"She would have to pick up their diet." Marcus spoke for the first time.

"Do you accept, dear?" Aro turned to me with soft eyes.

"Certainly, Master, anything to please you." I dipped my head.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we will prepare your story and I will conceal this plot in a far corner of your head. One of theirs has my same ability, but far greater. But I believe, my dear, your gift will outshine all of theirs." He smiled evilly.

"Perfect, Master." I exposed my sharp, glistening teeth.

"But all of that for tomorrow. Tonight...we feast." He looked over his shoulder at the door, which from behind we could all hear the voices of an innocent group of tourists making their way into the building.

"Excellent." I walked out with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After the large celebration the night before, I was put in front of the entire body. Opinions were shared and I was given bits of information on the family. In that time, I realized that this would be no easy task. I would have to change my way of living, my way of speaking, and mostly my way of thinking. I had to refrain from drinking human blood and have only animals. That would be a hard sacrifice. I would also have to keep hidden my relation to the Volturi. Aro had already used his powers on me. I was sure I could keep them there.

"Now, Elle, are you sure you are ready for this?" Aro repeated.

"I'm sure, Master. I can do this." I stood proudly.

They had dressed me in regular attire. The names of the items of clothing were also new to me. I wore jeans, a sweater, and tennis shoes. They felt different in comparison to my regular cloak. But that was just another aspect I had to get used to. I was given a ticket to board an airplane that would take me to New York, then I would go the rest of the way by foot. I was provided with plenty of clothing for after.

"Felix will escort you out. Use his tracking to get you were you need to go." Aro led me to the door. "Do take care, Elle."

"Yes, Master. Thank you for the honor." I finished as the exit shut.

Felix guided me out and I arrived at the airport shortly after.

"We are all depending on you." He told me.

"I understand." I nodded. "Take care of Jane. Don't let her hurt too many of you."

"Good-bye." He showed little emotion.

I waved and entered the building. I followed all the instructions for Aro and found myself seated on the jet in no time. The problem was that there were multiple people around me. I held my breath as long as I could.

"Where are you going, deary?" The plump American next to me gave me a wide grin.

"New York." I answered briefly.

"Do ya live there?" He asked.

"Visiting." I tried to sound as pleasant as possible.

"Oh, I see." He turned to the lady next to him. "This is my wife, Stephie."

"Hi." She stuck her hand over her husband.

I stared at it for a moment and then reluctantly shook it. I was glad that I was wearing gloves.

"You're mighty pale, darlin'. You ever seen the sun?" She laughed hard and her husband joined in.

I left them to their laughing and looked out my window. The jet seemed to crawl, especially with the two idiots beside me. After the longest time the flight attendant, who wore the most awful cologne, announced our arrival in "The Big Apple."

I collected my pieces of luggage and discretely headed outside. I had to go at a maddening pace to not draw attention. There were no forests in sight, where I could hide. With some of the money Aro had given me, I loaded a taxi and told him to take me out of town. He was confused, but followed my orders. He stopped at a bridge.

"This is as far as I can take ya, miss." He glanced at me in the rear view mirror.

"This is perfect." I replied politely.

"But there's nothin' here." He looked around.

"Exactly." I gave him a stack of money bills and opened the door.

He drove of muttering to himself.

I was pleased that the area was free of humans and I could once again relax and use my normal pace. I sped through the land at top speed and only slowed when I sensed any humans near. I stayed away from highly populated areas. Halfway to Washington, I experienced the taste of a deer for the first time. Completely disgusting. I was not looking forward to living on that for the next years.

Still, I was determined that I would make it through this. How hard could it be to live in a house with a bunch of wronged vampires? They couldn't be so different from myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Changing Stars:

Chapter 3- Meeting

I paused outside their house, hiding in the shadows of the woods. I knew they were expecting me and decided that it was stupid to wait.

"We've been expecting you." A man opened the door and gestured for me to enter.

All eight of them stood in a semi-circle with suspicious faces. One of the females held a smaller being. It was the creature.

Before they could respond, I registered all their powers. One male was trying to create a calmer atmosphere. Next to him stood a tiny female, she was the one that had seen my arrival ahead of time. The next couple had no powers. The man who opened the door had an immense ammount of compassion, but no physical attack. His mate something similiar. The most fascinating to me were the last two. The male stood slightly in front of the female and child in a protective stance, he was trying hard to read my mind. I was using his mate's power to block him out.

We all stood in silence observing one another. The family kept looking at the mind-reader as if he were going to give them the permission to speak. I knew they were thinking their questions. Just for fun, I used his ability to look into all their minds. Once I enforced my gift he froze and shook his head lightly from side to side.

"What is it, Edward?" The one I identified as Carlisle asked.

"I can't hear." Edward answered.

"But you just answered." The blond, Rosalie, rolled her eyes.

"I mean, I can't hear your thoughts." His voice was frustrated.

"Oh, interesting." I spoke for the first time.

"What?" Edward snapped.

"Would you quit panicking? I'm having trouble digging through it." I crossed my arms.

"You're...you're reading my mind?" His face twisted.

"Yes." I sighed.

His thoughts were much too disorganized for my liking. I switched to his mate's. She was mostly thinking of her child, who I had yet to acknowledge. I learned how long she had been a vampire and how she was transformed. I had only been told important facts from the Masters, but nothing too specific. I was now learning.

"It's so quiet." Edward commented.

"Nice, isn't it?" I mocked.

"Surprisingly, yes. But it's also very foreign. I don't like it. Give it back." He commanded.

I reluctantly released it and he returned to his normal stature.

"So you changed her yourself." I nodded in Bella's direction.

"Did you get that from my thoughts?" He shot in a sour tone.

"No, hers." I shrugged.

"Hers?" They all said.

"Yes. She read my mind." Bella spoke clearly.

"But...how?" Edward took a step closer to me. "No one can do that."

"She can." Carlisle frowned at me.

"What exactly do you do?" Esme, the mate of Carlisle, asked.

"I have a variety of powers. I can pick up any, use them, and also take them away. I can then combine them and use them in different ways." I summarized.

"Impressive." Carlisle started to circle me.

"Impossible." Jasper whispered.

"Where have you been? I'm surprised the Volturi hasn't picked you up by now." Carlisle paced.

"I've been alone, traveling from coven to coven. I just recently learned of yours and found your way of living one that I'd like to accept for myself." I lied very well.

Edward and Bella went to sit on the couch. Rosalie and Emmett stood listening. Alice and Jasper left to another room.

"You want to join us?" Esme seemed taken back.

"Yes. If you don't mind." I started to glance around. "I find it fascinating how you survive and I'd like to give it a try."

"You cannot just try, you have to be completely committed to it. We cannot take chances here in Forks. You cannot make accidents." Carlisle spoke firmly.

"I understand." I smiled.

They allowed me to stay in their house. That night they all gathered in their living area to discuss my proposition.

"She must be lying." Rosalie growled.

"But Edward says her thoughts are sincere." Carlisle reminded her.

Rosalie punched the table. "With a power like hers she could do anything."

"It's hard to hide things from me." Edward agreed.

"But not impossible." Bella stood up. "I think we should take her in. I don't think she'll hurt us. She could be of great use in the future."

"She's listening." Alice glanced in my direction.

"And have been for the entire evening." I strolled in and sat in the remaining seat. "You're letting me stay?"

"We haven't come to a conclusion." Esme looked around uneasily.

"You will in about 5 minutes." I informed them.

They all gave me a questioning look. I looked at Alice.

"It's true." She confessed. "I saw it a few minutes ago."

"As did I." I added.

"But how? I didn't lose my vision." Alice pointed out.

"I was nice. I used Edward to hear it. He knew as well." I looked to the other side of the table at him.

He nodded.

"Then I suppose we're accepting you, Elle." Carlisle rose. "Welcome to the family."

Rosalie stormed out with Emmett close behind her. Alice was trying to be discreet about looking at me, but I saw that her thoughts had a million questions.

The group broke up and everyone went to their own places.

"Alice." I came up to her. "Would you like to ask me something?"

"Would you mind?" Her voice had a lovely tune.

"Not at all." She let me to a couch.

"Where do I start?" She clasped her hands together. "Didn't you have trouble getting to Bella?"

"A bit. But her blocking doesn't effect me." I shuffled on the seat. "Does she trouble you?"

"I can see her future and such, but she confines everyone else." Her eyes scrolled the room. "It drives Edward crazy."

I laughed. "He can't read her thoughts?"

"Nope." She chuckled lightly. "Unless she lifts her barrier, which she barely can do."

"Strange." I observed Bella. "She's so new. How does she control herself?"

"She just does. It shocked us all." Alice shook her head in disbelief.

I remembered some of the human habits that Aro told me about. He told me that the Cullens often did them. I decided to try one. I slowly started to twirl and piece of my golden hair around my finger.

"You have such beautiful hair." Alice complimented. "I'd love to fix you up sometime."

"You like playing dress up with Bella, don't you?" I grinned.

"Yes, but she doesn't much like it." She pouted.

"I'd love it."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. "That would be a lot of fun."

"Maybe we can go shopping sometime?" I picked the idea out of her thoughts.

"You read my..." Her sentence drifted off.

"Mind? Yes. Edward is getting frustrated again." I filled in.

"You really shouldn't do that to him." She scolded softly.

"I find it rather funny." I turned to watch him.

He too shifted to throw me a dirty look. I smiled angelically and gave him his power back.

"I think I'm going to keep Bella's." I faced Alice.

"But she needs it." Her voice got defensive.

"Not take it, just use it." I corrected.

Edward came over alone. "Would you quit doing that?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what." He hissed.

"This?" I did it.

"Yes!" He jumped at me angrily, just to be stopped by the large Emmett.

Jasper calmed everyone down. Except Bella and I.

"I can't stand her." Edward shoved Emmett off of himself and fled up the stairs.

_Impossible child. What was Carlisle thinking. _I chuckled, for he did know what he was thinking at the time.

"So, uh, when do we eat?" I asked, trying to sound enthused.

"I suppose we can go out for a hunt tomorrow," Carlisle registered everyone's nods, "We'll have Jacob take care of Nessie."

An image of a wolf formed in Bella's mind. I gasped.

"A wereworf?"

"He's our friend." Bella stood up defensively.

_Friend. _

"I don't understand." I cocked my head.

"Why don't you just read our thoughts and figure it out by yourself?" Rosalie crossed her arms and gave me a disapproving glare.

"I think I'll go for a run." I shrugged innocently and took off out the back.

I didn't think I was being followed. I stopped at a creek a ways into the deep forest and tried to make a nearby deer seem appetizing. I failed. Rarely could something surprise me, but the force that pounded into my back sent me jumping into the air with fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Changing Stars:

Chapter 4- Shapeshifting

A pack of hungry looking wolves circled me. Their eyes were scrutinizing me. I almost shivered. It had been too long since I had encountered wolves; the past time wasn't pretty. A certain black wolf had a hesitant look, almost as if he didn't plan on hurting me. The others were seconds from tearing me apart.

I tried with all my might to read their minds, but I could not reach Edward. I didn't know him well enough to use his power from a distance. I tried and tried until I found that there was no use. They were still circling me. I could practically see their conversation in their eyes. I stood my ground and kept my face bland. I would give nothing away.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

The dark wolf, larger than the rest, broke away from their orbit and approached me. I felt 3 inches tall. He turned his head from side to side, looking at his pack. He was the Alpha, I could sense it. The wolves all sat on their haunches, still boring me with their eyes.

The name Jacob flashed through my mind. I don't know where it came from, or who's voice it was, but I heard it.

"You're Jacob." I breathed.

The animal dipped it head, not taking his eyes off of mine.

"You're the one the Cullen's speak of." He seemed flattered by that remark.

All at once a flood of voices clouded my mind. My hands shot up to my ears and I dropped to my knees. It was madness. I pushed everything out of my mind until I heard silence; perfect silence. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward standing there, having a thinking conversation with Jacob.

"Thanks a lot." I spat at him.

"You're very welcome." He replied dryly.

Just to be a pain I took his power away. Jacob's face went blank and Edward clenched his palms against his sides.

"Elle, give it back _now._" He stared into the distance with concentration.

"Are you gonna...make me?" I challenged.

The wolves got excited and started to group together, as if some show was about to take place. I wouldn't fight Edward...I didn't want to hurt him.

"Elle, please, give it back, this is important." Edward pleaded, his voice calmer.

I released his power, but butted in on the conversation.

_"She's a bloodsucker. A human bloodsucker. I don't want her anywhere near Nessie." _Jacob's thoughts screamed.

"_It was Carlisle's doing. I disapprove as well. Bella sees no harm, and Alice hasn't a clue what will become of her. All we can do is wait and see." _Edward explained.

"_What about school? She looks like shes, what, 12?" _He looked me up and down.

"14, for your information." I sighed dramatically.

"_Well ex-cuse me!" _Jacob rolled his eyes, _"How is she listening?"_

"_She's using my mind," _Edward squinted at me, "Can you use their power too?"

I thought about it. "You mean, can I shapeshift?"

"Yes." Edward stepped back and leaned against a tree.

The wolves had lost their anticipation and now looked uncomfortable.

"I won't hurt anyone," I waved them off. "But I guess I could try."

"Do you think she could shapeshift into something different?" Edward voiced aloud.

"_I don't see why not. But does her power work on us?" _Jacob spoke not only to the rest, but me.

"Elle, have you ever tried on a werewolf?" Edward asked.

"They are not werewolves. I've tried on werewolves. It's horrible," I didn't say more on the subject, "Shapeshifters I have yet to try."

_Please proceed. _Another wolf joined in.

I decided that the Alpha, Jacob, would be the easiest to take over, so I wound into his mind. I searched corners and shadows until I found his ability. I tightened around it and felt myself start to shudder. My body rippled and spasmed. A feeling took over me and my senses blurred. The shaking got stronger and stronger until I thought I had exploded. Blackness came.

"She tried to shapeshift." A voice was saying out loud.

"But, Jake, she isn't a wolf." I recognized Bella's voice.

"I can see that," He answered with heavy sarcasm, "But she isn't a vamp anymore."

"What is she?" I heard Rosalie come up.

"I'm not sure. A mammal for sure," Carlisle's hands moved down my back.

I involuntarily took a snap at him.

"Feisty." Emmett laughed.

I opened my eyes. Everything was multicolored. Even my vampire vision couldn't compare to this. It was as if I were looking through a kaleidoscope, but it was perfectly clear. I adjusted them to focus on Carlisle's face. All parts of him were different shades.

"Are you okay, Elle?" His tender words rung cleary.

I could almost taste his sound waves.

I wanted to say yes, but a growl came out instead. I tried to speak again, but animal noises came out. I raced through my head trying to find my glitch, but there was none. My pattern of thinking was different though. Something I had never experienced was taking over my body.

My only means of communication was through Edward.

"_What am I?" _I asked him cautiously.

"We're not sure." Edward repeated my question to the rest.

I rose to my feet. I had four paws on which my lean, feline body balanced. I took a few careful steps in a forward direction, but quickly collapsed down to my stomache.

"_The transformation has left me weak." _I closed my eyes, which seemed to weigh a ton.

"Do you want us to carry you?" Carlisle offered, after Edward told them my struggle.

I wanted to tell them I was fine and could take care of myself, but my dreariness took the best of me and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
